May Norton
' May Norton is a character in Clock Tower 3. She is a 12 year old girl dedicated to playing the piano, and is exceptionally good at it, especially for her age. May entered a piano competition, hoping to win so that her music would be broadcast over the radio and heard by her father, William, a tailor who became a soldier to fight in World War II. May was bludgeoned to death by Sledgehammer after the competition, and it was revealed that her father died in battle. Clock Tower 3 When Alyssa Hamilton travels back in time to 1942 and enters the shop that used to serve as May's home, she comes across an old newspaper that tells the story of May's murder, and after this, experiences a scene in which Sledgehammer kills May. Sledgehammer then begins to pursue Alyssa as she searches for clues in hopes to reveal May's past; and her searches eventually lead her to the concert hall where she hears mysterious piano music. Upon entering the auditorium, she is astonished to see May's blood-covered ghost playing the piano. Sledgehammer then appears and chases Alyssa throughout the concert hall. Eventually, Alyssa finds the sentimental item for May; a pocketwatch her father had owned that played the melody May was practicing on the piano (Chopin's Fantasie Impromptu). Alyssa also finds out what had happened to May's father, and returns to her. She gives May the pocket watch and reveals to her that her father has died in the war. May starts to cry and Alyssa comforts her, telling her that she never knew her father and thought of her grandfather as hers. She then tells May to keep the pocket watch as a memento of her father and to keep practicing the piano in order to make him happy. As May continues playing the piano, her father's voice is heard. May and Alyssa look around, then see her father's ghost standing on a glowing staircase. May runs toward him and they embrace. Her father then tells her that her beautiful playing has brought him back to her, and they turn to Alyssa, thanking her. Alyssa says goodbye and waves as they float upward. Memo Christmas Day, 1942: Pall Mall - May Norton, aged 12, was found murdered in Norton's The Tailor. She was discovered by Norton family nanny Jane Stride, who returned home to find the victim unconscious, bleeding from the head. An autopsy has revealed that it was an instantaneous death, caused by a blow to the scull with a heavy, blunt object. No suspects have been named. The victim had taken part in the 15th Annual Piano Concours at the Victoria Hall in Kensington the previous day. A consummate pianist, Miss Norton was widely tipped for first prize, but an unfortunate error in her performance prevented her from taking the crown. May had been living at home alone since her father, William Norton, a serving officer, returned to the Front in July. Gallery Mayandfather2.png Maysghost.png Maysghost2.png Maysghost3.png Alyssacomfortingmay.png Maysghost4.png Mayandfather3.png Mayandfather4.png Norton, May Norton, May Category:Female Characters